Solo soy una adolescente
by perl rose swan
Summary: El amor es un problema a cualquier edad pero inicia en la adolescencia, pero que paso cuando eres tonta y lo dejas escapar, sin saber si era no, ¿arrepentirse? o ¿vivir?, pero ella si lo sabe o se auto convence de ello, por que nadie nunca esta preparado para es mirada que te hará temblar...


Salí de la casa directo a la escuela, iniciando la rutina diaria, casa- escuela, escuela-trabajo, trabajo-casa, y continuaba todos los días, pero todas las mañanas mientras iba a la escuela me preguntaba lo mismo, ¿Por qué soy así? Y ¿Qué pasaría si no lo fuera?

En mis años de vida, he dejado escapar muchas personas, por miedo, ya había perdido unas, y yo me hice perder más.

Todos me lo decían, pero el mundo dice muchas cosas y no sabia separarlas; hasta que aprendí a que no me importara lo que los demás me decían, que yo sola podía tomar decisiones, pero no pude, me escondí, pero de lo que estoy segura es que aunque me halla tomado raras decisiones, si hubiera seguido lo que los demás decían hubiera sido peor.

Desde mi infancia fui rara, era demasiado perspicaz para mi edad y mi madre era mas la hija que la madre, así que tuve que asumir ese rol, mi padre nos había dejado y nunca me culpe, ni a mi madre, ni a el mismo, él se quiso alejar él se lo pierde; pero eso de que tu madre sea como una niña no es bueno y el problema fue la secundaria.

Todas las chicas empezando a crecer y a usar trajes a la moda, y yo con mis pantalones de mezclilla, mis blusas grandes y mis inseparables converse no encajábamos.

Todos me miraban raro, me decían rara y lo peor no era ni buena en la escuela, para no se por lo menos encajar en las notas.

Hasta que harta me corte el pelo, compre brasieres de mi talla, ropa y zapatos a la moda, me hice estudiosa y salí a fiestas.

Y mi inseparable amiga Alice, que dejo su grupo por mi estuvo conmigo en todo momento, fueron los mejores años de mi vida, hasta el instituto, donde todo se fue a la mierda.

Lo se, nada se tenia que ir si ya todo estaba arreglado, pero eso quería creer.

Claro antes de eso vino un problema fundamental en la vida de cualquier adolescente, los chicos, solo que lamentable no soy como cualquier otra adolescente.

Me empezaron a gustar, pero yo en mi, maldito afán, de ser perspicaz me di cuenta que no era gustar, era conocerlos, verlos lindos y auto convencerme, de que era igual a otras chicas que le gustaban los chicos y no era lesbiana, aunque, si no soy lesbiana, pero hubo uno o dos, pero primero el uno.

Desde la primaria yo le caía "mal", aunque cuando lloraba ahí estaba el, y me visitaba, pero desde la secundaria me ve feo y me ignora, por que claro él es popular y yo solo a chica que cambio, pero me lo encontré y aunque me vio confundido, por no decir odio, todo mi cuerpo tembló, desde los pies a la cabeza o la cabeza a los pies , nunca había sentido nada igual no una sola mirada y no lo he vuelto a sentir, con nadie, era esa sensación que describen en los libros y que se ve en las películas, no se si sea amor o atracción, a lo mejor en un futuro estaremos juntos o no, solo sé que me odia o no le agrado, solo espero que si el seria mi futuro, volvernos a encontrar y ver si eso sigue ahí.

Y luego viene el numero dos, siempre me trato bien, compartíamos la comida y nos íbamos juntos en el camión de la escuela a nuestras casas, me decía mi lady y me habría las puertas, pero era un womanizer y hasta mis amigas decían que no era cierto que me trataba especial, pues que era yo, poca cosa.

Hasta que cambie de escuela en el instituto y seis meses después el me siguió, nunca supe porque se cambio, si fue por mi y por qué esa escuela, pero aunque deje esa escuela y mi mamá lo consideraba ya su yerno, aún si fuera cierto, yo todavía me siento poca cosa y si, no era esa chispa pero se aprendió a ganar mi corazón y nuestro destino es estar juntos no lo volvería a desaprovechar.

Pues es cierto llámenme estúpida pero deje al amor, por que no estaba segura, por ser miedosa y no solo eso deje mis amigas y la única persona que después de conocerla dos semanas se volvió mi mejor amiga ya que era igual a mi.

Soy tonta, estúpida y miedosa.

Soy una chica demasiado perspicaz.

Soy una persona queriendo alcanzar sus sueños.

Soy un alma soñadora que sueña con el amor.

Soy un corazón que lo quiere sentir apasionado.

Soy una masoquista que quiere que si tiene que doler que duela.

Soy Isabella Swan, soy eso y mas, pero..

Soy una simple adolescente, que juega a ser adulta…

Y no se quien es Edward y quien es Jacob, pero espero pronto averiguarlo…

P.D: Y ya que lo averigüe, espero contárselos.

P.D 2: Este es lago de una chica confundida para otras, personas, confundidas no se, pero que espero que lo aprecien, eso si.

**Disclaimer: todos los nombres o nombre, pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y la historia mía.**

**Espero que les halla gustado, ya que la pensaba diferente, pero así quedo y la debí haber hecho antes pero se atravesó el estreno y fui a verlo ayer y pues llore, por que como se darán cuanto y ustedes lo saben cambio nuestra vida, y me sentí feliz y triste, pero me motivo a continuar todo aquí, así que espero noticias de mis historias publicadas, besos cuídense y espero seguir aquí con twilight, por que twilight va a ser por siempre.**

**Perl Rose Swan **


End file.
